


Rhythm of Love

by PrincePlyto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePlyto/pseuds/PrincePlyto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing, so some pointers would be appreciated :) thank you</p></blockquote>





	Rhythm of Love

**== > Start a new**

Your name is Dave Strider and oh god yet another new start.

          Two years ago, when you were 15 years old, your bro had gotten a new job, so Bro, Dirk and yourself had packed up your small, crowded apartment located in Texas and moved to a decent sized house in Washington, and yet again, you all had to move. It wasn't as drastic as your last move, in which you moved across the county, you were just moving from one city in the state, to another. You all packed the things into the moving trucks, and some things that could fit in the back of your car. Bro was in the drivers seat, and dirk was in the passenger, leaving you the back as bro led the moving trucks along the highway. You were leaning against the window, the cold glass being a nice, relaxing feeling for you. on the bright side of this move, you were moving into the city in which the other half of your family lived, and hey, you were even going to be going to your twin sisters school.

          After a couple of hours of driving, and a long conversation with Rose in which she mostly mumble on about nothing, in which you did as well, you finally made it to your new house. It was pretty big, the bedrooms all were huge, and the basement was fully finished. after a couple more hours and a few breaks, your house was set up, still some boxes full of things that needed to be put away, but more or less everything was fine. Each of your bedrooms were set up, your clothes were hung up and your computer and desk were placed in the corner, close to the window to your front lawn, in which you seen the other houses. You lived on a dead end street with houses wrapped in a circle, so basically you lived in a court. 

          Your bro luckily has already set up the Wifi, so you sat in your chair, logging onto pesterchum to see one of your limited chums online, one you didnt really want to talk to at this moment so you logged off and got up, walking over to your bed, jumping on it, leaning back and pulling your phone out. clicking on Roses name

 

          Dave: sup

          After what seemed like an hour, which was only 10 minutes, rose finally responded. Daves phone buzzed loud as his beats were around his neck, picking his phone up again

        

          Rose: Hello, Dave. I apologize, i was caught up in something. How are you?

          Dave: eh, im alright. finally settled in at least.

          Rose: That's great. So i'm taking it the Strider brothers all have a bed to sleep in tonight? Unlike last time you guys moved, where you had to share your bed with Dirk?

          Dave: yeah, luckily, god if i would have had to share my bed with him i would have freaked

          Rose: I'm sure you would have. 

 

          You and rose spent the last few hours babbling on about useless stuff, talking away the night. She told you to get to bed, because you start your new school tomorrow, and it would be beneficial to you to get up early. pfft, as if

 

**== > Wake up**

It is currently 7:30am and in no way, shape or form are you going to be getting up this early

          Well that's what you thought until bro came barging into your room, grabbing your blankets and walked out. rose than came in, smiling wide as she looked through your closet, throwing a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt and your red sweater with a broken record symbol on the back onto your bed.

          "Here. Put these on, I will be waiting down stairs. If i do not hear you get up in the next ten minutes, i will not be afraid to get Bro to pour a bucket of cold water on you* you could feel her smirk still as she left the room. you reluctantly sat up, rubbing your eyes a bit, standing up slowly as you changed out of your pajama bottoms, pulling a clean pair of boxers on, slipping your jeans, shirt and sweater on, along with some socks, you showered last night so you didn't need to worry about that

          You walked into the bathroom and turned the tap on, splashing some cold water in your face in an attempt to wake you up. it didn't really work. you brushed your hair a bit, letting it flop down in its natural state unlike your brothers. You grabbed your tooth brush, putting some tooth paste on it, starting to brush.

          After a couple minutes in the washroom, you walked down stairs, walking into the kitchen, throwing a couple pieces of bread in the toaster, looking at the clock, 7:50. god why were you up so early? after a few moments, the toast popped up as you grabbed the jam out of the fridge along with an apple juice box. You ate your toast whilst sitting at the table, your shades sitting comfortably on your face, with one hand scrolling through your tumblr feed. which actually is a huge time waster, you look at your clock again and its already 8:23.

          "Dave? Are you almost ready to head to school?" Rose stood by the kitchen table, her back pack strapped over one shoulder. You nodded and stood up, grabbing your messenger bag from ground, filled with your binders. you grabbed everything you needed as you and Rose walked out, climbing into her car. "So, would you like help being shown around school?"

          "Nah its fine, i can figure it out" Rose nodded as she started the car, driving away from where she was currently parked. The drive wasn't that long, around ten minutes. you both climbed out, grabbing your bags and began heading toward the school. you both turned your separate ways as you went to go look for your locker, locker #1504. after a bit of looking you finally found it, it was in the arts hallway, and that's where you felt you belonged, even though being an expert in math, you enjoyed the arts. You could already tell by where it was located that it wasn't a busy area, so you felt relieved. You place your bag in your locker, reaching for your first binder, looking at your time-table. 'Math, room 114, with Mrs. Condesce. Rose told you about her, she said she was a major pain, always rude to everyone. the bell rang as you seen everyone scurry to class as you looked for your room, arriving around 5 minutes late.

           You walked in and everyone was looking at you, Great just what you wanted. "What?" Who your guessing was Mrs. Condesce snapped at you, seemingly beginning to start her lesson, one which you learned at your old school. You handed her a note, which stated you were the new kid, transferring from transit high, she nodded "remove the shades"

          You sighed and rolled your eyes under your shades, reaching into your other pocket for the other note, which stated the condition with your eyes, she nodded again, pointing to a seat in the middle row of the class, close to the window. you walked over to the desk sitting down "Tavros, do you mind sharing your book with Dave for now until we can get him his own." it was more of a statement then a question, as Tavros agreed, moving his desk over to share the book with you, as you looked over. Tavros was a smaller male, his brown Mohawk that wasn't jelled up, it was more brushed back, it none the less looked good on him. He copied down what she said.

          As the day went by, you couldn't help but feel like everyone's eyes were on you, most likely because of your eyes but none the less. finally, last period cam, art with Ms.Paint, what an ironic name for an art teacher, heh. you walked into class, seeing an empty seat beside a boy with raven black, messy hair who you think may have been in some of your other classes. you walked up beside him, asking if the seat was taken, he looked up at you, and holy shit his eyes. his eyes were the most amazing shade of blue known to man. "Nope. take a seat!" in which you did He looked over at you as he smiled wide "I'm John, and you are?"

          "The names Dave" the teacher came in, smiling, she looked to be really nice as she looked at you, noticing you were new, she handed you the sketchbook and all the other things that you got for this class. she handed you a list of sketched that were do by the end of the year, and since you joined late, she took off a couple. You look over at john, as he began talking to you. You two spent the period talking, and even exchanged Chum handles. i guess you could say it was a friendship blossoming.

          Oh shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so some pointers would be appreciated :) thank you


End file.
